


Jack Zimmermann and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by ajackrabbitunderneath



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Little pieces are in French and it's basically awkward dialogue, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajackrabbitunderneath/pseuds/ajackrabbitunderneath
Summary: There were two words written on Jack Zimmerman’s wrist.He needed to stay focused and stay determined, rather than preoccupy himself with silly little things like two words on his wrist.These two words were the bane of his existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro_neko_deamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_neko_deamon/gifts).



There were two words written on Jack Zimmerman’s wrist. Two words that he kept covered with concealer everyday, that he told himself weren’t important. These words were distracting him. He needed to stay focused and stay determined, rather than preoccupy himself with silly little things like two words on his wrist. These two words, written in a neat, quick script, read, “Woah, French,”. These two words were the bane of his existence. Of course, the first thing that he would say to his soulmate would not be in fucking English. And, of course, that had to be the language that his soulmate had to speak. 

Jack Zimmermann had been through a lot on one particular day. No one had shown up for hockey practice but him. After waiting at Faber for an hour, he finally got a text from Shitty. 

“u realize practice was cancelled bc of the new kid rite”

Baring his teeth, he left Faber, mildly annoyed that no one on this team had informed him, the captain, that they all had decided to cancel practice that day. Jack walked to the bathroom and wiped off the makeup covering the words. He had enough of everything today, and the makeup was honestly crusty and disgusting. 

It was about a ten minute walk back to the Haus, and Jack was mentally exhausted by the time he arrived. The last thing he wanted to do was introduce himself to a new teammate. Pulling out his phone, he called his father. 

“Salut, papa,”

“Jack, comment ça va? Pourquoi est-ce que tu téléphones?” 

Jack Zimmermann had never been the type of person to call his parents regularly. When he first began college, they had to instate a rule that he had to call them at least once a month. Sometimes, Jack even forgot to do that. 

“Je ne sais pas. Je suis crevé,” he replied.

“D’accord,” his father stated. After a silence from the other end of the line, Jack heard a cough. 

“Mais, comment tu va?”

“Ca va bien, papa, je vais bien,” Jack was beginning to question why he had even bothered calling. This awkward conversation was definitely punishment for that lack of judgement. 

“C’est bien, moi aussi,”

“J'ai sommeil, Je te téléphonerai lundi?” Jack asked, desperate for an end to this conversation. His father hung up on him and he put away his phone. 

“Woah, French,” 

Jack heard the phrase so much in his life that he couldn’t be bothered to respond with any form of a dignified response. 

“Yeah, I know it’s French, I am the one speaking it,” he replied snottily.

The loudest gasp Jack had ever heard came from the doorframe. 

“Oh my God, it's you! Oh wow, I am so sorry, what’s your name?” 

Jack looked up from his spot on the bed at the door frame. A small, skinny blonde boy with wide brown eyes and an adorable smile stood beaming at him. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” It took him a second, but Jack remembered Shitty’s text. 

“u realize practice was cancelled bc of the new kid rite”

The boy blushed slightly before walking over to Jack and holding out his hand. 

“Oh my stars, I almost forgot, I’m Eric Bittle. Now, I didn’t seem to get a name from you?” 

“Jack Zimmermann. I’m the team’s captain, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jack sounded bored, monotone, even. 

“Well, Jack, I am so sorry because of the fact that you have to live with the words, ‘Woah, French,’ tattooed on you,” Eric chuckled, “And I thought I had it pretty bad!”

Jack stared at him, stunned. 

“How do you know what’s written on me?”

“Well, I assumed, uh, because, well, you said what I have? Oh dear God, I am so so sorry, I probably just messed up and we’ll never be friends and-” Eric continued rambling until Jack cut him off. 

“Bittle,”

“What?” Eric asked, nervously.

“What’s written on you?”

“‘Yeah, I know it’s French, I am the one speaking it,’” he laughed, showing Jack the slanted letters written on his forearm, “Incredible amount of sass, right?” 

“Wait. So what I said on the phone didn’t count towards my first words to you?” Jack asked.

“Apparently not,”

“Shitty’s going to kill me when he finds out about this,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud that none of the French was google translate. Heck yeah, other languages! Also I'm too lazy to insert accents, so sorry.  
> “Salut, papa,”- Hi, dad  
> “Jack, comment ça va? Pourquoi est-ce que tu téléphones”-Jack, how are you? Why did you call?  
> “Je ne sais pas. Je suis crevé,”-I don't know. I'm exhausted (crevé literally means flat tire so do with that what you want)  
> “D’accord,”- Okay  
> “Mais, comment tu va?”- But, how are you?  
> “Ca va bien, papa, je vais bien,”- I'm doing good, dad, I'm good.  
> “C’est bien, moi aussi,”- That's good, me too  
> “J'ai sommeil, je te téléphonerai lundi?”- I'm tired, I'll call you Monday?


End file.
